


Something To Get Used To

by mydeira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sopranos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Soprano's latest obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Get Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Crossovers Again
> 
> Follows [ Not As Safe As It Was](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619074).

Five months after she had rescued him, Tony finally had the nerve to approach Faith.

“Curiosity finally get the better of your pride?” she asked, zipping up her jacket to leave for the night.

Tony couldn’t argue with that. A woman who could take on men three times her size took some time to get used to.

“It’s been a hectic few months,” was all he said.

“Sure,” she nodded. “Keep telling yourself that, stud. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been frequenting the main room of this establishment more and more.”


End file.
